¿Tomando el Té?
by Metherlence
Summary: Un té, unas galletas un aperitivo poco esperado para la ocasión.


**¿Tomando el té?**

Se encontraba una habitación completamente vacía, con un par  
>de sillas.<p>

De un momento a otro ese sepulcral silencio se vio cortado por el sonido de una puerta que se encontraba siendo abierta, esa era la puerta de dicha habitación.

Lentamente fue ingresando un japonés despreocupadamente y con una bandeja de galletas en la mano. Rápidamente la dejo en la mesa y él se sentó en una de las sillas comenzando a comer dichas galletas mientras observaba el paisaje por la ventana cercana a la mesa. Se encontraba bastante concentrado que no sintió como alguien ingresaba a la habitación y le ponía el seguro a la puerta sin darse cuenta él tampoco de la presencia del japonés.

-E…esto ¿po9r que le puso el seguro a la puerta?-pregunto directamente al nuevo integrante haciendo que este se volteara instantáneamente-

-¿He…Kiku-san? Lo lamento no me había percatado de su presencia, es que quería descansar, pero por lo que veo el sitio y usted están ocupados.

-En realidad no, el sitio sí, pero yo no, es lo contrario en donde no tengo nada que hacer estoy en esta habitación comiendo unas galletas.

-Y veo-tomándolo asiento en una de las sillas-

-Si desea puede comer conmigo, las hice yo mismo-le invito a comer junto con un leve sonrojo al confesar que las había preparado él mismo-

-Veamos que tal están-cogiendo una y llevándosela a la boca para degustarla- ¿De verdad las preparo usted?

-Claro… ¿acaso están malas?-con un leve dejo de decepción en la voz y rostro-

-No, no al contratarlo, están deliciosas, te quedaron exquisitas, te felicito-dijo demostrándole una pequeña sonrisa-aunque no estarían nada de mal con un poco de té.

-¿Desea té?, bueno traeré un poco, por favor espere solo un momento Heracles-san-levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose a un pequeño juego de tazas y el liquido caliente que se encontraban en un mueble cercano-a y gracias por el halago de las galletas-mientras ponía todo en una bandeja y se dirigía a la mesa dejando un espacio pequeño para las demás cosas-creo que la mesa es muy pequeña serviré el té y retirare la bandeja.

-Creo que es una muy buena idea-haciendo un poco de espacio corriendo la bandeja con galletas-

-¿Con cuanto de azúcar?...mejor dejare el azucarero aquí-sirviendo el té en dos tazas y dejando el azucarero en la mesa para luego dejar las tazas en su lugar, seguidamente retirando la bandeja con el agua caliente de la mesa y llevándolo al mueble cercano-¿Qué tal esta Heracles-san?-volteando la cabeza y por descuido derramando el líquido caliente pasando a quemarse levemente las manos-¡Auch!...eso duele-soplándose la mano-

-¡Kiku!...-levantándose rápidamente para ayudarlo acercándose a él-debes tener más cuidado y no distraerte-tomándole las manos delicadamente para revisarlas-no es nada grave, estarás bien-sin soltarle las manos ni un segundo acariciándoselas levemente-

-He…Heracles…-mirándolo directamente un tanto sonrojado-gracias por preocuparse.

-No te preocupes, no es lo menos y más si te quemas con agua caliente-juntando su mirada con la de Kiku asiéndolo sonrojar levemente-

-Solo fue que me distraje, un accidente le ocurre a cualquiera-bajando la mirada rápidamente y bajando la cabeza ocultando su sonrojado rostro-

-¿Qué te ocurre?, ¿Por qué te ocultas?-levantándole la mirada con una mano ya que la otra la mantenía aun en las manos del otro-

-Na…nada Hera-san-mas sonrojado aun por la cercanía de sus rostros-no…no sé que me ocurre pe…pero…-mientras se acercaba tímidamente a sus labios dándole un pequeño beso y separándose rápidamente-lo…lo lamente no sé que me ocurrió-separándose de Heracles y así separando el contacto de sus manos-

-Yo tampoco lo sé…pero me gusto-mientras se acercaba a Kiku nuevamente juntando sus labios apasionadamente con los del otro-Ki...Kiku-pegándolo a la pared y así recorriendo con sus manos el cuerpo de él por encima de sus ropas-

-He…Hera-san-correspondiéndole tímidamente-Nhhh…-gimió levemente al sentir las caricias de su compañero recorriéndole el cuerpo-

-No digas nada o arruinaras el momento-ordeno mientras poco a poco bajaba sus besos dirigiéndose al cuello del japonés el cual mordió y degusto por unos segundos-no sabes hace cuanto deseaba hacer esto, ¿acaso crees que ingrese accidentalmente y le puse el seguro por error?, pues no Kiku, todo lo hice a conciencia y no me arrepiento de nada-desabrochándole lentamente la parte superior de su ropa-

-He…Hera-san-bastante sonrojado-creo…creo que yo también deseo esto-pasando lentamente sus brazos por el cuello del moreno y juntando nuevamente sus labios en un apasionado y cariñoso beso.

Así comenzó sus acalorado juego en donde el japonés se dejaba llevar por el mediterráneo, en donde se desnudaron y demostraron todo lo que sentían el uno por el otro en esa habitación en donde ahora se escuchaban gemidos con sus nombres entremezclados por la excitación, la lujuria y el amor que cada uno de los dos se profesaba.

-He…Heracles-hablaba el japonés entrecortadamente por el cansancio-¿cree que esto haya sido lo adecuado?-pregunto con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas-

-Claro que sí y no dudes nunca todo lo que te dije, ya que todo fue cierto y no temo volver a decirlo…Te amo Kiku-dijo para luego acercarse lentamente a este y darle un beso en los labios-

-Yo también te amo-correspondiendo a cada uno de sus besos entregados por el griego y quedándose luego poco a poco dormido entre los brazos de esté-

-Duerme bien mi pequeño Kiku-le respondió él también para prestamente quedarse dormido abrazado al japonés.


End file.
